


Désillusions

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde !Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur mes chouchous.Pour être honnête j'ai galéré pour l'écrire (ça se ressent dans l'écriture jpense lol).Bonne lecture :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde !  
> Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur mes chouchous.  
> Pour être honnête j'ai galéré pour l'écrire (ça se ressent dans l'écriture jpense lol).   
> Bonne lecture :)

2 semaines se sont écoulées depuis la soirée sur la péniche. Les vacances estivales ont officiellement débuté.

Profitant d'un repos bien mérité, Panayotis se prépare pour voyager à Montréal avec des amis. Au mois d'août, il embarque avec Hugo direction Strasbourg pour voir la famille de l'aîné. Une seule ombre au tableau subsiste : leurs disputes à répétition. 

Au début, Pana a mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de leurs horaires à rallonge. Seulement, ils sont désormais tous deux en vacances et la tension ne cesse d'accroître. Voulant calmer le jeu, le cadet a décidé de passer le premier week end de juillet chez ses parents. 

Avant cela, il s'est décidé à avoir une discussion avec son petit ami. Au fil de la conversation, Hugo a laissé transparaître sa peine à l'idée de ne pas habiter avec lui. Une nouvelle fois, Panayotis l'a rassuré en lui affirmant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Les amants ont fini par se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, libérant ainsi toute la frustration accumulée. 

Le dimanche soir, Panayotis a décidé de faire une surprise à son amant en allant directement chez lui. Ressourcé par cette virée au cocon familial, il revient plus amoureux que jamais. 

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans son appartement, il ne voit aucune trace d'Hugo dans le salon. Au vu du calme ambiant, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'est probablement endormi. À pas feutrés, il se dirige vers la chambre pour le rejoindre. La porte est entrouverte : un filet de lumière s'échappe de l'embrasure. L'adolescent rigole légèrement : à tous les coups, le journaliste a dû s'endormir devant son PC comme à son habitude. 

Il ouvre tout doucement la porte. La seconde d'après il se fige, ébahi par la scène sous ses yeux : Hugo allongé sur une fille, tous deux nus comme des vers. Les jambes féminines enroulées autour de ses hanches, les coups de reins implacables, les lèvres pincées pour contenir les gémissements de plaisir. À voir la manière dont elle s'agrippe aux draps, l'orgasme est proche. Quelques allées et venues suffisent pour qu'elle se laisse emporter par une vague de plaisir ultime. Elle est aussitôt suivie par Hugo qui retombe lourdement sur sa poitrine.   
Une fois son souffle repris, la jeune fille sursaute violemment quand elle s'aperçoit de la présence d'une tierce personne. Au moment où Hugo se retourne, son visage se décompose. Sans plus attendre, son compagnon se précipite vers la sortie. Juste derrière lui, Hugo a enfilé ses fringues à toute vitesse pour tenter de le rattraper. 

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, le youtubeur se met à courir sans savoir où aller. Une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, il aperçoit un taxi et s'empresse de le rejoindre. Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, son amant agrippe son bras :

-Pana laisse-moi t'expliquer je ...

Une gifle l'interrompt sec.

-Connard.

Impuissant, il assiste à la fuite de son conjoint. Il donne un coup de poing rageur à une voiture puis se laisse glisser contre le véhicule, la tête entre ses mains...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Pana était assis sur son canapé. Épuisé par sa nuit blanche, son esprit ne cesse de rejouer la scène de la veille. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ses mains frottent inlassablement ses tempes : sa migraine est telle que le jeune homme a l'impression que sa tête va exploser !

Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, la sonnerie le sort de sa torpeur quelques minutes plus tard. N'étant pas décidé à aller ouvrir, son invité multiplie les coups de sonnette. Résigné, le chroniqueur déambule tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'entrée. À peine la porte ouverte qu'il tente de la refermer. C'était sans compter sur le pied de son interlocuteur qui la retient de justesse :

-Fous-moi la paix ou j'appelle les flics !

-Il faut qu'on parle ... 

-Le spectacle d'hier m'a suffit maintenant dégage !

-Tout va bien mon petit ?

La voix chevrotante fait sursauter les deux hommes. Reconnaissant sans mal Mr Hérond, son voisin d'en face -et accessoirement doyen de l'immeuble- Panayotis s'arme de son plus beau sourire avant de répondre.

-Oui oui Monsieur Hérond ne vous en faites pas ! 

Pour éviter d'alerter tout le quartier, il finit par laisser entrer Hugo. Une fois à l'intérieur, le locataire des lieux regagne sa place sans lui adresser un regard. Le journaliste prend place à ses côtés, veillant à garder une distance de sécurité.

-Je m'en veux tellement putain ! Jpeux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fais ça... 

Panayotis reste muet, son regard perdu dans le vide. Hugo enfouit sa tête baissée entre ses mains. 

Après avoir erré toute la nuit dans les rues de Paris, il s'est décidé à affronter son -ex- amant. Le journaliste sait qu'il a franchi la ligne rouge et qu'il devra se battre pour regagner sa confiance et espérer qu'il lui pardonne. 

-T'es le seul qui compte Pana.

-Belle façon de le montrer ...

Sa voix cassante glace le sang de l'aîné. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère. 

-On m'avait prévenu pourtant ... Je savais que tu baisais tout ce qui bouge. Je voulais y croire parce que je t'aimais. Ça me tue de voir à quel point je me suis trompé sur toi ... 

Assommé par les mots du cadet, le strasbourgeois se laisse à son tour envahir par les sanglots, prenant conscience de la souffrance qu'il lui a infligé.

En douceur, il se rapproche du jeune homme. Ce dernier tente de ne pas flancher en l'ignorant. Au moment où il sent son souffle chatouiller son cou, il se décide à plonger son regard dans le sien. La main d'Hugo caresse sa joue humide. Leurs nez finissent par se frôler. Leurs bouches sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Je ferais tout pour te prouver que je suis plus ce connard. Tu m'as fais devenir un mec meilleur ... Je t'aime.

Les deux hommes continuent à se jauger du regard. La distance entre leurs lèvres est devenue infime. Faisant preuve de tout son flegme, le youtubeur se lève pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre. 

-C'est trop dur Hugo ... J'y arriverais pas. 

Sa voix se brise à la fin de cette phrase. Ne voulant davantage le torturer, Hugo se résout à se lever pour quitter l'appartement. 

-Peu importe le temps que ça prendra je t'attendrais... Je t'aime trop pour abandonner. 

La minute suivante, le journaliste a disparu, laissant son amant en plein dilemme ...


End file.
